A hinge structure normally includes two hinge members which are substantially similar and are rotatably secured to each other by a pin or the like. Such hinge members structures normally allow for rotation of the hinge members relative to each other through an angle of 180 degrees or more.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,870 dated June 11, 1963, discloses a pinless hinge structure offering increased performance and durability. Such a hinge structure includes two longitudinally extending hinge members which are rotatably joined along their adjacent longitudinal edges by intermeshing gear segments forming part of the hinge members. A clamp member maintains the gear segments in mesh relative to each other while permitting smooth and uniform movement of the hinge through an angle of 180 degrees.
In many instances, however, there is a desire for a hinge structure which allows for a greater angle of opening. As an example, a rear cargo door of a truck advantageously swings outwardly and away from a truck body. A hinge structure having a throw of less than 270 degrees will restrict door movement on the truck. Accordingly, at the end of its arcuate travel, the cargo door either extends rearwardly of the truck body or outwardly from the side of the truck body. In either position, the open cargo door occupies valuable space especially in truck bays having limited space constraints. The durability and outward appearance of the hinge structure is also an important consideration when designing hinge structures.